For Love Please Enter 9
by Reiphonea
Summary: After Momo and Toushiro encounters each other in a party - Toushiro's phone mysteriously disappears ... and Momo finds it! What will happen! FLUFF ... HITSUHINA


**For Love, Please Enter 9**

**Chapter 1**

By: Reign421

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

It was a cold, even for February, and Toushiro had just arrived at Neway CEO Karaoke box. A little sad feeling overcame him, because most of time, he would only come to a karaoke if one of his friends had gotten dumped, or some other relationship crisis – so karaokes did not give Toushiro exactly beautiful memories. After taking his change from the cab driver, he stepped out of the cab and ran quickly opened the glass doors and walked into the lobby of the Karaoke box; he fished out his phone and called the party host, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Matsumoto, I'm here, what room are you guys in?" Toushiro spoke into the receiver, "room 38? Okay, see you there." With that Toushiro put his phone back into his bag and walked to Room 38, opening to find a brunette girl sitting there alone. She jerked up when she saw him, and she looked very scared. Toushiro twitched, ever since he became single again, Matsumoto organized these gatherings, but they rarely knew each other, and now there was only one girl with him. Toushiro

"Hey, you here for Matsumoto's farewell party?" Toushiro asked the girl, who nodded in response. "I'm Toushiro, you?"

"I'm Momo," she replied, "They went out to ravage the buffet; they've been gone for fifteen minutes already." Toushiro twitched, he knew Matsumoto wasn't getting food, she was getting all types of alcohol she can carry back with her hands, and the unfortunate guests that went out with her. Toushiro put down his bag and sat down next to Momo. The two sat in silence for another five minutes, Momo played with her hair, and Toushiro stared at space.

"You want to pick a song first?" Toushiro asked, breaking the silence in the room. Momo looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"No, I'm fine, you can pick first if you want," Momo said, "Well when Rangiku-san comes back, it'll be practically impossible to get your hands on the mike and remote so the smart thing would to pick now." Toushiro chuckled, hearing his phone ring; Toushiro went over to get his phone and saw the saw Matsumoto's text message: _I know you're alone with her … good luck ;)_. Toushiro twitched and replied with a straightforward: _Screw you, get back over here._ But Matsumoto never replied, obviously hinting Toushiro to talk with Momo.

"You're not a drinker right?" Toushiro asked.

"Nope, that's why I'm here, you?" Momo replied.

"Do I look like a rabid drinker to you?" Toushiro joked.

"Then do I look like a rabid drinker?" Momo giggled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that … sorry," Toushiro said. He played with his phone; the lights from the ceiling was reflected from the slick black surface.

"Cool phone, can I see?" Momo said. Toushiro nodded and she inched closer, and leaned in to examine the phone, "It's one of those phones with the MOOV application; all you have to do is login to the MOOV website on your computer, create a playlist and then you have your songs," Toushiro bragged, "There's a computer over there, I'll show you."

Momo thought, "All I did was compliment his phone, and he switched on like a light bulb. I hope the nice boy Rangiku-san was talking about isn't him" After Toushiro showed Momo a very detailed tutorial on how to create the playlist and listen to them on his phone, that's when Momo noticed the two phone straps dangling onto the end of Toushiro's phone.

"Hey, first of all, are you a phone spokesperson?" Momo asked. Toushiro shook his head and replied, "No, I'm a designer, a little bit of everything." Momo nodded and asked, "Second of all, why do you have two phone straps … did you design them?"

"No I didn't, one of my colleagues did. But I originally wanted to give it to someone," Toushiro stated flatly.

"Then why didn't you give it to them? You think they're too pretty you don't want to give it away?" Momo asked, expecting an answer similar to a break up or something.

"The girl and I separated already; but I don't want to separate the straps too," Toushiro said, blushing a little bit when he said that. Momo giggled and from that sentence onwards, the two didn't talk anymore. Even when the others returned to the room, Momo and Toushiro were very silent; and soon Momo left because of having to catch the ferry back home; Toushiro followed soon after. On the ferry, Momo realized that she vaguely remembered what she said and did just now at the Karaoke box. She didn't even remember what she said, but there were two words that burned deeply into her memory, 'MOOV and playlist'. After leaving, Toushiro realized that just now, what he said most wasn't goodbye, not take care, but saying the words 'MOOV and playlist'. As he waited for a cab, he reached into his bag, and looked for his phone, finding that he didn't have it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late at Night, Momo's house

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo was deep in sleep already, but suddenly she heard a roaring music, waking her up and pissing her off very badly. She sat up from her bed with sleep in her eyes, cursing her neighbors for interrupting her beauty sleep.

"Who the hell is it that can possibly call at THIS hour?" Momo asked herself, but then as she finally woke up, she realized the sound wasn't from next door, it was from her bag.

"Why is there music playing from my bag?" Momo thought. She put on a little jacket and walked over to her bad outside her bedroom, and stuck her hand in to search for the mystery item; when she finally found it, she saw that it was a slick black phone.

"This thing isn't even mine, why the hell is it in my bag?!" Momo thought, but something caught her eye, the two phone straps dangling from the bottom of the phone, "Hey, aren't these … oh my god it's his phone!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap fin …

Please read and review it's been a long time since I bothered to finish writing a fluffy love fic


End file.
